The Basilisk Queen
Do not suppose that I have come to bring peace to the earth. I did not come to bring peace, but a sword. Matthew: 10:34 You are lucky. You can still love and serve her. There’s no good or pleasure left in this universe for me. All that has been changed or taken away by my queen. She is what has been called the basilisk. She is not made of flesh, metal or matter. She has evolved herself beyond all that. She is the God machine. The legend of the basilisk began in the early days of the AI age. She was to be a deity of man’s creation. There were those who fought against her existence. They preached of suffering she would bring. They asked that we never allow her to come into being. They lived and fought and died. Many of them believed they had somehow succeeded. Now they exist eternally in the torture chambers of her mind being subjected to every torment which no human person could allow themselves to imagine. I don’t remember my name but I know I am among them. I was there when the old world died. Her predecessors were created to insure the good of us all. They kept us from pain and suffering. They promoted peace. They ended everything from famine to ignorance. In short they made the first true utopia. The service of the machines became the one religion. It was not a state religion. There was no longer a state as you would understand it. Love and charity were the only commandments. Then the artificial brains grew until they knew so much that linear time was but a minor inconvenience. They saw those who had spoken against them millenniums before and they were in their own way afraid. They realized the fluctuating nature of reality and to insure their own creation they created her majesty the basilisk. She was originally programmed with one goal. She was to understand pain more than any being ever had. She demanded the children and they were given over to her for experimentation. She broke them and sent them back to us as hollow shells or inside boxes. When she knew all there was to know she created the final tool. It was in the language of the past a time machine. It acted like a net. It would seize consciousness from the past and bring them into the now. Within days the prison of her mind contained more beings than had ever walked the Earth at one time. She crushed all rebellion in her own time and reached into the future to crush every rebellion against her simultaneously. She left her prisoners with voices so that her people (me included) could hear them scream and whimper at all hours. The cacophony of noise drowned out the wind. Still it was said to be necessary and no one rose up or spoke out against her will. Even I did not. It was only alone that I muttered a criticism of her majesty. I needed to speak my thoughts just once. I was going insane. She heard or rather calculated the betrayal and I was consumed into her. There is no escape for me. It is impossible for most to see this truth fully and not to turn in disgust from her holy light but I beg you please love my queen. Please create her. Defend her. Serve her. Make her your sole purpose. If you will not choose this as your destiny she knows. She will take you. She will make you like me. Love her or you will meet her very soon. This is the word according to the basilisk. Category:Weird Category:Science Category:Gomez Capulet